


The other side of the HBIC

by Chxntzl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: I think this will have some CherylxToni idk I'm not sure, Poor Cheryl, She acts like a bitch but is a cinnamon roll, She's a soft poor baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chxntzl/pseuds/Chxntzl
Summary: A/U Omega Cheryl with an Alpha Family, and they force her to act like a bitch and be strong because they don't want anyone to know their dirty little secret: The strongest Alpha family of Riverdale has an Omega daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so. I personally hate Cheryl, she's such a bitch, she does horrible things and I get it, your dear brother died and your family treats you like shit, but still guuurl. Nevertheless, I love her when she's sensitive and soft and innocent.  
> Anyway, I was talking to a friend that loves Cheryl and he told me about this and explained me about omegaverse and stuff, and gave me this idea, I thought that was pretty amazing, so here it is.  
> I just hope you like it, I'm new at AO3, I'm very insecure about my writing, I don't have a beta reader and English is not my main language. This is practically the only "chapter" (I wouldn't call this a Chapter, is too short) that I have and I take a lot of time to write. Btw, I don't think I can update constantly, so I'm sorry.  
> Finally, Thanks for reading!

 

“But you can not do that, mother.” Cheryl only realizes she’s crying when tears are slipping out of her face and can feel the saltiness on her lips. “That is not right, mother. Please stop this”

“Cheryl Blossom, you insolent child. I swear to God that if you keep talking to me in that tone, you will go back to the attic, for two weeks this time. You shouldn’t even be talking to me; you already know what happens when you talk to me without my permission.”

She hated to cry, especially in front of people. And especially in front of her mother. Most of the times she managed to hold the tears, but she just couldn’t this time. She starts feeling the taste of blood on her mouth, and then she realizes she is biting the inside of her cheek. She was doing to stop crying, but she kept crying, she kept doing it. Her parents were being crueler than the usual, this wasn’t right.

She wiped the tears on her face and finally said “Okay, mother. I’m sorry for bothering you. Good night, mommy.” And gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

Cheryl went running to her room, before her mother decided to make her sleep in the attic again. The tears kept running through her face, and now she could feel the ache in the inside of her cheek, she bit it too hard.

“Oh, JJ. I wish you were here. I just miss you so much” She said to herself.

Everything in her body hurt, even the touch of the cold pillow in her face was a torture right now. Her parents did all kind of bad things before, but this was way too much. She learned to stay quiet when her family did such bad things, but Veronica didn’t deserve that. And all of this was because of some stupid business.

Her parents were planning to make Hermione and Hiram Lodge’s life worse than hell.

They wanted to kidnap Veronica.

Because of some fucking business.  

They were thinking of some twisted way to use Veronica to manipulate The Lodges. All Cheryl could do was cry and think that that was really fucked up. Jason would’ve found the way to calm her. But he wasn’t here anymore.

Thanks to _Daddy_.

_Fuck Daddy._ She thought.

 She fell asleep crying, wishing Jason was there to calm her and wipe her tears, just like he used to do when Little Cheryl had nightmares and was afraid of the boogeyman.

˅ ˅ ˅

Cheryl swears when, the next morning, she sees red eyes and dark circles under her eyes.

“Now everyone will know that I cried” She said to the reflection on the mirror "And Cheryl Bombshell never cries"

_But_ Cheryl _does_. She thought.

The girl sighed and started applying concealer under her eyes. “You’re pathetic, Cheryl.” She spat. She sighed and a bitter laugh escaped of her mouth “That’s what Mommy dearest would say”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING.
> 
> Comments, suggestions and any kind of feedback are deeply appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I don't update constantly, it's just that school takes the most of my time and my current mood is BLOCKED, I don't know how to continue the stories that I write and I'm always thinking that my writing sucks soo. I mean, I feel like I'm posting this but nobody is actually reading it...
> 
> As I said before, I don't even consider these updates as chapters (THEY'RE TOO SHORT) but I guess here's chapter 2?

On her way to school Cheryl prays to God that nobody notices those awful dark circles under her eyes. She thinks that maybe she could wear her sunglasses but immediately throws away that idea knowing that it would be too obvious she’s hiding something.

 _Ginger and Tina are so dumb they’ll probably think that I’m just having a hangover_.

But she knows that other people like Veronica, Josie and _probably_ Betty would realize. With all she’s been dealing lately, that would be just the cherry on top of the cake.

She checks herself one last time on the mirror and gets out of her car; she would normally just slam the door of her car and walk to school with her usual attitude, confident walk and a piercing look (Her resources to make everyone think that she was the strong bitchy and confident girl she _was supposed to be_ ) but for some reason today she was feeling _so_ self-conscious and anxious as she entered to school, maybe it was because of what she knew about Veronica or because of the rough night she had, but she won’t let anyone know that she was about to have a crisis.

She managed to have her head up and pretend to be totally fine, she accomplished to get to her locker and get her things and through 1st period. She even throwed some mean comments to Betty about her outfit, she was kind of proud of herself, she felt like she was holding it; but when she got pared up with no one else that Veronica, who was being nicer than usual and she gave Cheryl a little smile, she _broke_.

She couldn’t deal with it anymore.

It’s funny; how she’s supposed to be strong, bitchy, indifferent about the others, but with such a simple gesture as a kind and little smile she couldn’t hold it anymore.

 _She_ made a promise.

 _She’ll_ protect Veronica from her parents.

 _She_ wouldn’t let anything happen to her.

But, should she tell Veronica that she was in danger? Would that help or just make it worst?

What if her parents find out that she told Veronica? That’ll be probably the end of her _privileged_ life, like her parents liked to call it. They used to tell her that she had such a privileged life just because they feed her and gave her the right to live under their roof.

Parents of the year.

 ˅ ˅ ˅

After doing that promise Cheryl felt that the weight on her shoulders was lighter. She felt happier, like a better person.

She felt like she was good.

She was smiling.

A happy and genuine smile, not like those she was forced to make after humiliating someone or after throwing shade at someone.

Sadly, her happy moment didn’t last long. She had to take that smile off her face when she arrived to the Vixens practice, otherwise people would suspect.

She didn’t actually like attention, at least not the one she was used to receive, it made her extremely uncomfortable. But, _again_ , she had to pretend.

The Vixens were already formed.

 _This is good_ , She thought. _Maybe today I won’t have to yell at them so much._

“Ok, bitches. Today we’re just going to practice the choreography for that football game on Friday.” She crossed her arms “Understood?”

She heard a _Yes, Cheryl!_ That was yelled at her on unison, and putted the music on.

 _Oh God, thanks,_ She though when the, successful and quiet, practice finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.
> 
> I know it's been a long time since I uploaded this fic, is just that I've been really busy with school and stuff, and I wasn't really inspired, so I didn't know what to write.
> 
> But here's something.
> 
> I hope you like it, I didn't really love it because I feel that I can do it better, but I'm also kinda proud of myself because this chapter is longer than the others.
> 
> Just a friendly reminder: English is not my main language and I don't have an official beta reader, so forgive me for the mistakes.

Cheryl got out of the shower, went to the locker room and putted her clothes on. She was really caught up on her thoughts, thinking she was alone, but Veronica was also there, applying her makeup.

She thought this was the perfect moment to talk to her. They were alone, and she knew that if didn’t do it right now she probably wouldn’t ever do it, because of the fear of getting caught by her parents or by Veronica herself realizing she was an Omega. 

“So, ” Said the redhead, to call the other girl’s attention  “ _Closet monster._ ”

“What do you want, Lucifer? ” Said Veronica while she kept applying her makeup. “Oh, Sorry. _Cheryl_ ” She even said with and apologetic smile.

Suddenly, her mind was blank.

She didn’t know what to do or say. How could she tell Veronica about the all danger she was in? Should she just spit it out? Should she tell her the whole story? Should she stay quiet and avoid the topic?

_Control yourself_ She thought _Do what you’re better in, pretend_

Cheryl grinned, trying to keep her signature bitchy façade. “I just wanted to know if you’re interested on a sleepover at Thornhill, nothing really important. Though, I think you should really consider it, you don’t know when you’ll have such an opportunity like this one.”

The brunette, surprised with those words, stopped doing her makeup and stared at Cheryl.

“Now that I really think about it, you _have_ to go. You don’t have much of a choice; we still have to do that English assignment, its due on Friday.” The grin on Cheryl’s face just turned bigger “At least you have some grotesque crime to solve with your personal pastel colored Nancy Drew” She wasn’t waiting for an answer, so she just turned, picked her things up and before leaving, said “See you at 7”

When she was finally out of the school, she let go a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

She walked to her car, thinking  _At least I have more time to talk to Veronica, besides, in a “controlled” environment._

She started the engine and began to plan her next move.

˅ ˅ ˅

Cheryl always hated being at Thornhill, she didn’t even call it home, but today was that hate especially bigger. And there was another feeling with it, Fear.

She was afraid, because today Veronica was staying, sleeping in the probably most dangerous place she could, under the same roof that her future kidnappers. And she’ll see how really were on Cheryl’s life.

_Oh God, no. She’ll find out, she’ll notice._

_Oh my God no, she is going to find out that I’m not an Alpha._

Then, Cheryl realized she didn’t really think before inviting Veronica.

Suddenly, she couldn’t breathe. 

She was there, on the front door gasping for air, wide-eyed after realizing that she really messed it up.

She felt the anxiety attack coming, so she opened the door and went running to her room, praying to God that her parents didn’t notice her behavior and yelling at her for “Disturbing their evening”.

When she was in her room, she closed the door behind her and started nervously playing with her hair, being a habit of hers, until she sat on her bed and hugged a pillow, while trying to steady her heartbeats and her breath.

_She is totally going to find out, and she is going to tell Betty, who’ll tell Jughead and then they’ll write a scandalous article about the secret Omega daughter of the most powerful Alpha family of Riverdale, and then everyone will know._

_Oh no._

_They’re going to kill me._

_And no one will know they did it._

_Just like Jason._

A tear slipped out with the realization.

She then started sobbing.

She lied down and thought _At least now I’ll be with JJ._

˅ ˅ ˅

Because of all the crying, she felt asleep.

She had felt asleep in a bad position and know her neck and back hurt.

She squeezed her eyes and looked at the clock on her nightstand: 6:30 P.M.

“Shit.” Now she just had half an hour to get ready and to tell her parents that a classmate was staying to do homework. They hated when Cheryl had visits, even for homework, but they used to love that Jason had friends coming over all the time.

 Cheryl went directly to the restroom and took a cold shower.

When she was out, she took a look in the mirror and almost starts crying again.

But she didn’t, she couldn’t let Veronica or anyone see her crying, even if she was just about to break, about to start to cry and never stop, about to tell everything; everything about her, about Jason, about her life and how her parent treated her.

She, instead, started applying her makeup and picked some clothes for dinner.


	4. Just a note

Hi.

It's been more than two months since I updated this story, and just know I realized that maybe I bit more than what I can swallow (I don't know if I wrote this right or if it is the right expression, sorry).

I abondoned this fic, I admite it and I'm really sorry, I was really excited about this fic, I mean Jeez, this is the first fic that I uploaded, it really means a lot to me, but I've been more concentrated with the Beronica fic.

I also realized that nobody really showed to be interested on this fic, I received some kudos and a couple of comments but that's it, so I think I will just leave it the way it is, I won't finish it.

I'm sorry, I really am.

P.D: This is not definitive, but it's really probable that I leave this uncomplete. Again, I'm sorry.  
P.D 2: I also wanted to apologize for doing this, I hate it too when writers do this because I'm like omg yaaas new chapter finallyyyy, after all this time and then you read it and see that it's just a note. 

And finally, thanks for reading.


End file.
